


All the weapons of Opsin

by LouiseEvans



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseEvans/pseuds/LouiseEvans
Summary: When the Doctor, Yaz, Ryan and Graham visit 51st century Opsin, they definitely didn't expect this... Will they all make it out alive? I do not own any of the characters mentioned, the BBC does





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fiction so I hope you enjoy it! I would love any feedback! I do not own any of the characters used, they belong to the BBC. Enjoy :)

"ah, here we are then, 51st century. Lovely planet is old Opsin" beamed the Doctor, smiling from ear to ear.

"why here? It just looks bare, nothing techy in sight" Yaz said, with slight disappointment

"oi, just because it's the 51st century, it doesn't mean everythings all like humans imagined, besides we're not on earth, we're on Opsin, many centuries behind Earth in the sense of technological breakthroughs... They are however way advanced in weapons, which is slightly alarming" she said with a hint of suspicion, "anyway, onwards, there's a great ice cream place I've always wanted to visit? Ready gang? No, fam?"

"ay, where's there's food I'm always up for it", said Ryan, as if he hadn't eaten in days, Graham just rolled his eyes in response.

As they sat at their table waiting for their rather extravagant ice cream sundae orders, they got to talking about the inhabitants of this new planet

"so you're telling me that creatures here can't build basic cars and buildings but can manage weapons that Earth can only dream of?" asked Graham, with a hint of sarcasm

"well, yes I suppose, they've never had the need to advance in those areas, but this planet has seen its fair share, even more, of war, so naturally they decided to better their defences. Can't blame 'em really" and with that their orders rounded the corner. "oooh, yes!" said the Doctor excitedly.

As they all tucked into their meals, the suspicious looking waitress peers around the corner, the Doctor notices this just as the group begins to feel tired...

Yaz, Ryan and Graham all awoke to find themselves locked in steel cases in a dark, dusty room.

"you alright guys? What happened?" asked Yaz

"yeah, we're fine" replied Graham

They examined their surroundings, simultaneously all seeing a seemingly unconscious Doctor in the middle of the room, chained by her ankles.

"Doctor?" asked Yaz, concern evident in her shaky voice. No reply, not even a stir.

"Doc? What's goin' on?" Graham added, still nothing

"she's out cold, what have they done to her?" Ryan asked, his brain still fuzzy from whatever knocked them out

Suddenly, strange voices approached, thanks to the TARDIS they could make most of it out.

"make sure the others are awake, be gentle with them, they're nothing. Kick the other if you have to" A deep alien voice demanded, the other obliged

The sound of keys in a lock startled the group as they could only touch through the bars restraining them. A tall, strong alien came in, his faced marred from scarring. He glanced over at Yaz, Ryan and Graham, at least they were awake. He then diverted his eyes to the crumpled, unconscious form on the Doctor. He didn't even try waking her verbally, he just sent a powerful kick right into her stomach

"Aaarghhh" the Doctor moaned as she curled in on herself

"Doctor! Oi stop!"

The alien just grunted and continued the assault, seeming to enjoy eliciting painful gasps and screams. Once he was satisfied she was awake, he left.

"Doctor? Doctor?! Can you here me?" shouted Yaz, tears filling her eyes

She heard a groan in response, then the Doctor tried to push herself up, sat on her bum , slumped against the wall. Clutching at her side.

"well that was rude" she said in a pained voice, obviously trying to ease the worries of her fam

"why did they do that Doc?" asked Graham

"not sure, but I think we're about to find out" said the Doctor as the door began to be unlocked. She pulled herself to her feet, breathing through the pain. She wanted to look unharmed to the aliens, show no weakness. Her friends could only watch on in horror and silence.

"Well, it seems my friend wasn't very good at his job, your standing. Oh well, your lack of lucidity makes the next bit a lot more exciting" snarled the alien.

"why, what are you planning?" asked the Doctor, with her usual tone and swagger "I'll tell you now, if you harm any of my friends you'll have me to answer to, you must know who I am, so you know what I have done, what I am capable of"

"oh, we know exactly who you are Doctor, that's why you're here, don't worry, we don't want your friends, just you. But we thought it'd be fun to let them watch. You see, our weapons run off organic energy, we've been using lower life forms and draining them of the energy, their life, to power our resources. When we saw you, recognised your species, how could we resist such a lucrative energy source?"

"ohh, right, I see now. You want my regeneration energy. Well I'm sorry but I kinda need that, so if you wouldn't mind we'll get out of your hair"

"when did we ask for it? No, we're going to take it. We're going to hurt you, using whatever we can, to extract your energy. As soon as you are at the brink of regeneration we will harvest it. Bring the weapons in!"

"no, you can't! Doctor, what can we do?" screamed Yaz, already crying, she's only just beginning to enjoy her life, she has meaning, and these aliens are trying to take it away

"Don't worry Yaz, I'll be fine, just don't look" the Doctor smiled, trying to hide her feelings

How could she not look thought Yaz, her best friend, she owes her that at least, she will be looking so that when the Doctor looks over at her, she can offer her love and comfort her when their eyes meet.

The second alien dragged through a cart full of both primitive looking weapons, such as whips, swords and axes as well as less primitive ones, Yaz looked at the Doctor and saw how scared she was, she could see her hands trembling, Yaz knew she was trying to hide it. The alien pulled out the whip first

He lashed and lashed at the Doctors back, she refused to make a noise as she fell to her knees. It felt like hours until he finally stopped. The others could hear her uneven breathing and looked at each other, begging for someone to fix this, come up with an idea

The two aliens hoisted the Doctor to her feet once again, pushing her against the wall directly opposite her friends, so they could see everything. He pulled out a small knife this time, examining it under his judgemental gaze, deciding it was perfect.

"Aaarggghhh!" yelled the Doctor, she couldn't hold back her cries of pain as her thrust the knife into her side, twisting it as he withdrew. Her knees buckled as she collapsed to the floor, losing consciousness.

"hmm, curious, we'll return later, it's no fun when they're not awake" and with that he left

"Doctor! Doctor please! Answer me!" yelled Ryan, no reply.

"we need to get out! We need to help her!" said Graham

"everyone think, what would she do? If only she brought the sonic! Ok, just let me think... " said Yaz. She inspected the cages they were in, noticing hers and Graham's had loose hinges

" Graham, we need to kick at the hinges, it's all we can do. Hopefully they'll break"

With that, Graham and Yaz kicked in unison to reduce the chance of being heard, both breaking the door open. They made a quick glance around the room and then sprinted towards the Doctor.

"Doctor! Come on, please" said Yaz, as she rolled the Doctor onto her back. Her face was pale and clammy, and with a few rousing shakes she came round.

She opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up, immediately hissing in pain and clutching her wound. Then Yaz noticed the golden orange glow of regeneration and turned to Ryan who was still locked in, with a pleading and worried look.

"no Doctor please, you can't!"

"a' won't, don' worry" the Doctor slurred, whilst clench her fists to stop the glow

The aliens must have heard all the commotion and were approaching the door

"quick, get back in your cages, pull the door up so it looks locked, don't worry" said the Doctor

"ah, you're awake Doctor. Time for the last round. Bring in the electropulse gun and the extractor!"

The Doctor shot a worried but comforting look at her fam, as if telling them to get ready for her plan, God they really hoped she had a plan

The alien picked up a very sci-fi looking gun and aimed it at the Doctors chest. He pulled the trigger, which sent electric through the Doctors body as she cried in pain. After a minute of being shocked, the doctor slumped to the floor. The aliens prepared the energy extractor as the began to glow once again. However, they did not expect this. The Doctor aimed her regeneration energy at the aliens, knocking them flat on the floor, the overload of energy stopping their hearts. The Doctor took a moment to stop the room spinning then slowly stood up as Yaz and Graham left their cages, Yaz went over to the Doctor and Graham set to freeing Ryan.

"Doctor!" Said Yaz as she ran to the Doctor, the Doctor yelled in pain and clutched her chest. Yaz made it to her side just as her knees gave way.

"Doctor! Please! What's happening!"

Graham and Ryan joined Yaz, by the Doctors side

"ah well, good question, the stab wound isn't the problem, that's mostly healed during my unconscious nap" her breath hitched as another wave of agonising pain struck her chest,curling up on herself until the pain subsides.

"however, that electric gun thingy interrupted my hearts rhythm, ones stopped"

"what can we do?"

"nothing yet, we need to get to the TARDIS before their mates get here" she said, pointing to the two dead aliens

"can you even walk?" asked Graham

"sure I can, just give us a hand"

With that her fam helped her to her unsteady feet, catching her as she fell back to her knees. They decided to carry on towards the TARDIS, supporting most of the Doctors weight. They could all hear her laboured, uneven breathing and gasps

The TARDIS was in sight, but a shocking wave of pain hit the Doctor, causing her to yell and clutch her chest again, this time the others were unable to stop her falling. She lay on her back, eyes clamped shut in pain

"arggghh, I can't, you'll have to do it manually, now"

"do what?!" asked Yaz, confused

"my heart, it's not working, I need you to restart it. Punch me"

"what?!"

"punch me, hard, front and back, left side"

They decided Graham should do this, with him being stronger and less emotional than Yaz and Ryan didn't want to hurt the Doctor. He punched the front first, with considerable force. That made the Doctor yell in pain, he looked scared

"Doc?! Sorry! Was that wrong?" asked Graham, obviously worried

"no, it's fine, the back please"

He did the back as he did the front. Suddenly the Doctor gasped as she felt the heart kick back into rhythm

"ahh, much better, thanks Graham. You've got a good right hook goin' on there, remind me never to go boxing with you!"

"are you ok Doctor?" asked Yaz, crying with both happy and angry tears

"yep, fit as a fiddle, no need to worr-"

As she said that, her knees buckled and she fell

"Doc!"

"it's fine, just a bit wobbly, give me a minute, you head back to the TARDIS, tell her to get ready to leave, I'll be there in a minute"

"We can't leave you like this!"

"honestly I'm fine, the sooner we get out of here the better though, so go tell her to get ready"

Graham and Ryan headed back to the ship, Yaz refused to leave her and helped her up and walked her back to the ship.

A week later

Graham and Ryan had gone home for the weekend, Yaz for some reason couldn't bare to leave the Doctor, even though she has recovered from the traumatic experience.

"Yaz? What's the matter? You're crying"

"What? Nothing"

"come on, I know my Yaz. What wrong?"

"it's just, last week, I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you were going to die and I couldn't bear it"

"oh Yaz" the Doctor said as she pulled Yaz into a hug, she could feel her nuzzling her head into her chest

"i-" said Yaz, regretting even starting the sentence

"what? Don't worry, you can tell me. Cross my hearts"

"I think I love you, Doctor. The thought of never seeing you again scared me"

"Yaz, I love you too"

And with that, the Doctor looked Yaz in her tearful eyes, and softly kissed her, both loving the warm embrace of each other's love


	2. Chapter 2

It had been around 2 months since Opsin, or at least that's what Yaz thought, time travel can be confusing at the best of times. The Doctor was back to her bubbly self it seemed and Graham and Ryan believed this, Yaz however was not as convinced.  
Between dancing around the console haphazardly flicking switches and pulling levers, Yaz sometimes caught a glimpse of darkness and tiredness in the Doctors eyes. She knew the Doctor hadn't been sleeping, they began sharing a bed and half the time  
Yaz was alone, and others she was snuggled against the Doctor but she knew she wasn't asleep, she just lay there until morning. And it showed, she could see dark circles underneath the Doctors usually bright eyes and when the Doctor thought no-one was watching she would lose her bubbly demeanour, Yaz always noticed though. It was the first year Grace wasn't around to celebrate Ryan's birthday, and so Graham and Ryan took some time away from the fam, leaving just the Doctor and Yaz in the TARDIS. She should have realised something was wrong when the Doctor chose a quiet planet over the usual hustle bustle of the more exciting ones, she wasn't complaining though, she could do with some rest and relaxation. That was just it though, danger and mysteries seemed to follow them wherever they went, and within 2 minutes of arriving, they had already been pulled into another situation.  
At the end of the day, when the imminent danger had been resolved by the Doctor yet again, they headed back to the TARDIS, heads hung low as they failed to save one girls life.

"Doctor! How could you do that, stand around and watch that little girl die!"

"Im sorry Yaz, her death was a fixed point in time, I don't know why, but nothing could have been done"

"What's one little girl? What harm could've been done! She wasn't a threat to anything!"

"If i'd have saved her, a huge paradox could've opened and torn a whole in the universe, she wasn't a threat then but we don't know her future!"

"Well, she doesn't have a future now does she!" Yaz yelled, out of upset and anger. She threw her arms in the air, accentuating her point. She saw the Doctor flinch away from the movement but carried on her tirade

"Im sorry Yaz, please"

"Oh, YOU'RE sorry, well I suppose that makes everything ok then. Think of that girls family!" Yaz raised her arms again, this time the Doctor jumped away from her and backed against the wall, sinking to a seated position.  
It was only then Yaz broke out of her angered state and properly looked at her friend, the Doctors arms raised above her head in a protective stance and her breathing fast and erratic. Yaz could hear her mumbling something but it was too muffled.

"Doctor?" Yaz asked calmly, the argument forgotten as concern laced her voice. She slowly approached the Doctor, her movements eliciting a strangled sob. She could hear her now

"please, don't. Don't hit me, im sorry. Please" the Doctor kept repeating, muffled through her ragged breaths, her eyes scrunched shut, as if expecting to be hurt

"What? Doctor, I wasn't going t-I would never hurt you!" she knelt down in front of the Doctor, her hands gently finding the other woman's tense shoulder's. Now Yaz was close, she could hear how fast and shallow the Doctors breaths were, she slid her hand to the Doctors wrist and could feel the twin heart beat going much too fast  
What was wrong? Yaz couldn't think straight through all of her panic, tears were beginning to sting her eyes as she felt helpless. It suddenly dawned on Yaz, it was a panic attack.  
Had she really been that nasty? was this her fault? she pushed those thoughts away, all that mattered was the Doctor

"Doctor, hey, listen to me. I need you to look at me" all she got in response was a small whimper

"hey, come on, I'm not going to hurt you, I never will" she saw the Doctor cautiously glance at her, avoiding her eyes

"I want you to breathe with me ok, copy me" she got no response and the Doctor only seemed to get worse. Yaz feared she would pass out if she kept breathing like she was

"I-I can't" the Doctor managed to say, her whole body shaking

"yes you can, come on copy me. That's it, in and out, good" they stayed like this for a while until the Doctors breathing had returned to normal and she seemed a lot more relaxed,  
leaning into Yaz's hug.

"er-i'm sorry, I-er don't know what got into me. Won't happen again" the embarrassed Doctor said, before hopping up and trying to act as if nothing happened, she wizzed around the console pushing and pulling an  
array of switches. Yaz was hot on her tail, confusion and concern evident on her soft features. She saw the Doctor sway slightly and grip onto the console for support, and she was quickly by her side

"Doctor, come on, sit down for a bit"

"No, I'm fine, just a bit dizzy"

"No, sit", with that, the Doctor reluctantly lowered herself to the floor, sat cross legged, Yaz joined her

"I'm so sorry Doctor, I shouldn't have gone off at you like that, I know there was nothing you could have done, just upset I suppose. You- you know I would never hurt you, right? Were you scared... of me?" Yaz asked, beginning to cry again at the very thought of it

"of course not Yaz! It's just, you raising your arms like that, it took me back to Opsin, the pain- well, you know. I'm sorry you had to see that, I can normally deal with it myself-" whoops. Now she's done it, she didn't mean to say that

"What? You've had panic attacks before? on your own?"

"well, yeah- I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares, they usually bring on an attack. And when im not sleeping, when im alone in the TARDIS when you're all sleeping  
I start seeing things in the dark that aren't there. I-I just don't know what to do" she said, bright red from embarrassment and crying

"Doctor-I had no idea, hey don't cry", Yaz said as she wiped the tears from the Doctors cheeks, "promise me you'll stay with me at night, whether it be in bed or tinkering in the console room,  
I want to be with you, you don't have to suffer alone"

The Doctor let a small yet genuine smile cross her face as she copied Yaz's action and wiped the tears from her friends cheeks

"thankyou Yaz, I don't know what i'd do without you"

"come 'ere you daft alien" said Yaz lovingly as they pulled each other into a warm hug, that neither of them wanted to ever end

"I love you, Yaz"

"I love you too"

That night, they both snuggled in their bed, arms gently wrapped around each other. Yaz stayed awake as she watched the time lord fall into a deep sleep, a small smile  
spread across her sleepy face. That was the first night the Doctor was able to sleep, safe in the arms of her Yaz


End file.
